ravenafandomcom-20200213-history
Ravena Wiki
Welcome to Ruthless Galaxy Wiki Welcome to the Ruthless Galaxy Wiki, or Ravena Wiki. This is a collection of information surrounding the fictitious galaxy of Ravena, the focus of the story of Ruthless Galaxy.Ruthless Galaxy is a community which is focused on science-fiction art and writing. It's primary writing activity is that of forum-hosted community Role Play, the creation of a story by many authors. Participation in these RPs is always welcome in the RG community and can be done on it's free to join forum, which is hosted by forumotion. Ruthless Galaxy follows the stories of war across the galaxy of Ravena. A plethora of alien races struggle for power in the galaxy and past wars have only made those of the present much worst. The rise of dominant dictators like Lord Kradus of the Dominion have turned the galaxy into a heartless place where only the cruelest forms of war can be perceived. There are many villains in the dark world, but hope is kept by the remnant good who strive to keep the peace of Ravena alive and thriving. These keepers of the peace may go to great lengths to stop threats from spreading darkness and turmoil, even at the cost of their own lives. Ultimately, RG is a story of good triumphing over evil. It teaches us that even in the cruelest of times, when the darkness is all around us, one must never fail to keep the light alive. On the Wiki You will find a large sum of information on the wiki. The main articles will document the historical and cultural backgrounds of the many alien races within Ravena. Other large articles will follow the story and will act as records of events. They will briefly summarize these events and for the actual stories you may visit the forum. You will find commentaries from the writers themselves as well as artwork made by the writers themselves and many other contributors. Some pages document specific characters and their backgrounds and will give you an in-depth feel of their pasts and a generalization of who they are. Again, for more information about them, you may read about them in the actual story. Categories * Races of Ravena - A selection of pages documenting large amounts of information on the many alien races of Ravena. These pages are detail-heavy and are often lengthy reads. * Alliances - A list of articles containing information about the alliances and bonds which are formed between the races and empires within Ravena. These pages contain story info about how the alliances came to be. * Wars & Conflicts - A selection of articles revolving around the Wars and Conflicts between races and alliances which arise within the story. These pages contain large amounts of information about the cruelties of war. * Characters - These pages contain information about characters within the stories and their backgrounds and pasts. These pages contain large amounts of story information. * Locations - These pages contain information on the planets and places found within Ravena and the reasons for why each is specific. * Other - Miscellaneous pages that do not for under the other categories. External Links *Ruthless Galaxy Forums - Sign up here to help build the story.